


The wallpaper

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Endless Unadulterated Fluff [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jaylor, M!Avatar, M/M, Taylor being Taylor, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Jake hates technology.Taylor knows this. He loves to change his husband's wallpaper to something silly just for fun of trolling his pilot.Then, one time, he doesn't change the wallpaper.
Relationships: Diego Soto/Varyyn (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Taylor McKenzie (Endless Summer), Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen
Series: Endless Unadulterated Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555462
Kudos: 12





	The wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> **Taylor likes stealing Jake's phone to change the phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Taylor's face or doing something like picking their nose). Taylor is doing another routine swipe of Jake's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because the phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).**

Jake hates technology with passion. Flying a plane, notwithstanding.

He doesn't understand why Michelle insists that it's a necessity in order to become well-integrated into society once more, or why she spent a lot of Benjamin's just to buy him his own smartphone. He could've done with a simple cellular phone, for simple texting and calling. But no, the Doctor had to get him one of those damn smartphones which, in Jake's opinion, doesn't make him feel smart at all.

It was blasted challenge enough to change his screensaver, nevermind the Apps like FaceSpaces and Instax. If there was one thing he appreciated about the blasted thing was that his husband was on his own phone half the time and it was easier to keep track of him that way.

But his husband was also the reason he hated owning a phone.

"Boy Scout, what the hell is this?!"

Taylor didn't even look up from the book he was pretending to read, "What's what Top Gun?" He asked innocently, "please be more specific."

"Ya damn well know what!"

Taylor snickered, "You said that you love every inch of me, right?" He finally looked over. "Well, that falls under that category."

"Ya fuckin' nostrils could be anyone's!"

Taylor simple laughed, turning towards his husband, still faux innocently, "Oh I'm sorry, would you rather it was something risque?"

"Don't ya even try it, Boy Scout." Jake groused, "I'm still tryin'ta get Pinky's and Papa smurf's blue ass oughta my head."

Taylor made it a point to steal Jake's phone once per day to change his wallpaper to something utterly ridiculous. It had started with Furball's butt, then it escalated to even more outrageous things; the insides of Craig's mouth when he had tonsillitis, a relaxed Kele with more make up on that he's ever seen on Michelle, somebody's hand flipping the bird that looked suspiciously like Zahra's, and the most recent, an ambush photo of Varyyn waking up with Diego on the Latino's bed with their tops bare and Jake finally understood how Diego felt whenever he walked in on Taylor and Jake making out.

"I swear, Taylor, ya better cut this crap out or Imma make ya."

Taylor smirked and sauntered over to the pilot and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Really?" He asked. "And how are you planning to do that?"

"With a little o' this," Jake grinned, placing his arms on his husband's shoulder before running it down and resting it on his ass. "And a little o' that..."

Taylor giggled, "Hmm, maybe I can be... Persuaded..." He yelped in surprise as Jake heaved him up. He laughed as he wrapped his legs around the pilot before their lips were brought together.

* * *

Taylor woke first and noticed that it was a little passed six. He sighed as he considered that they'd have to order dinner again. But he smiled dreamily as he considered that it was worth it. 

He looked to his side and Jake was still asleep. One of the few instances that he woke before the ex-military man. Taylor snickered at the line of drool coming out of his open mouth. And the redhead sees Jake's phone at the side table.

Instantly, he reaches for it to take a photo, but as he opened it from its sleep, he froze. From his silly nostril shot, Jake had taken an amateur selfie of them; photo Taylor was sound asleep and pressed against the pilot's chest, and Jake was looking at him with adoration. And since he wasn't looking at his phone for the shot, a tiny part of his finger was blocking the camera bit but just concealed his bare torso partially.

Taylor smiled, his heart melting. He left the phone alone and snuggled back against Jake's chest.

Dinner could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Generated from this [site](https://prompts.neocities.org/)


End file.
